


It felt like home

by reifukai



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reifukai/pseuds/reifukai
Summary: This is where he belonged.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm all for AU's, and as of lately I'm all into BanTaka, so this is pretty self-indulgent. Un-beta'd so feel free to point out any typos and stuff. Cross-posted to my tumblr @fukaireis.

It was comforting, to feel the weight of Shinsuke’s smaller body on top of his while they kissed, tongues brushing past each other. Bansai’s hands were on his partner’s hips, guiding the rhythm at which their hips danced, arousal burning his skin like never before, especially every time Shinsuke sighed or moaned. It was one of his favorite songs, one he would never get tired of listening. “Eager tonight, aren’t we?” Shinsuke asked half joking, half seriously, soft lips breaking their kiss for a few seconds at the same time he grounded his hips harder against his partner’s.

Bansai couldn’t help but smile and hold on tighter to Shinsuke, tongues brushing past one another while hands smaller than his own tangled in his messy hair. “Very much, though you seem a lot more impatient than usual as well, I daresay,” Bansai said as he as well broke the kiss momentarily, following with an act that could be considered rebellious, rolling their bodies over so he lies on top of his demanding partner, who readily makes space between his legs.

“I don’t recall saying you could do that.” Shinsuke said in a serious tone, though a heavy sigh broke his stoic attitude as Bansai’s lips attached to his jaw, kissing softly and sucking with just the right pressure, moving towards his partner’s sensitive left ear, where he blew gently before speaking “You could always order me to stop and I would, but you seem to be enjoying this considerably, I daresay.” His hand proved his point by firmly stroking the bulge between Shinsuke’s legs, eager to take his pants off but this time obediently waiting for the queue to act.

Shinsuke’s fingers swiftly worked between their bodies to unbutton his own shirt, getting immediate help from his partner at the same time he continued to devour his neck wish wet kisses, slightly leaning forward to take it off and discard it somewhere on the floor. Bansai’s shirt followed, with Shinsuke subsequently running his hands over the newly exposed skin, nails scratching softly, making the other sigh, soft lips against his collarbones. “Bansai, suck me off,” his smaller lover commanded, and of course he was more than happy to comply.

As soon as the school pants and the boxer shorts were discarded, Bansai took his place between Shinsuke’s spread legs, kissing the inside of his right thigh teasingly, and then running his tongue along the length of his erection, making the other sigh quietly as he ran his hand through the teal locks of his hair. If anything felt like home, this was it, with his mouth pleasing his partner and the sweet voice that came out of his lips filling his ears like a prayer. “If you could only look at yourself like this,” Shinsuke said, and it only served him as an encouragement to suck harder and move his head faster, making a loud moan leave his lips. “You look so good sucking my cock, you are so good.” _“I am”_ , Bansai thought, but could only do as much as moaning around his mouthful to vocalize it.

He really liked it, and he knew exactly how to make his partner feel good, but as he licked on the underside of the head the next command came from a panting Shinsuke, “that’s enough, lay on the bed.” Bansai knew what was going to happen, he really liked it when Shinsuke was on top so he obeyed after giving one last long lick to the warm cock in front of him. Once they had switched positions and the teal-haired man was on his back, Shinsuke took off his pants impatiently and sat comfortably on his belly.

“Pass me the lube, it’s under your pillow.” Bansai complied as quickly as he could, fumbling just a little to find the half used tube and passing it to his companion, admiring the moment he leaned in and then two of his slim fingers went inside his body at once. “Don’t even think about touching me, arms and hands on your sides.” Shinsuke commanded, and of course he obeyed, watching the expressions he made under the dim light of the lamp in his room. Bansai hadn’t touched his own cock in a while so he was a little impatient at the moment.

“Say, Bansai, do you wanna fuck me?” Shinsuke asked almost mockingly as he supported himself with his left hand on the other’s chest, the middle and ring fingers of his right hand working himself open, pleasing him, though not as much as he knew his partner’s cock could. “I’m very interested in fucking you at this point, I daresay,” he replied, because in all honesty he was. It was a relief when Shinsuke took his cock in hand, spreading a moderate amount of lube before guiding him to his hole. “What makes you think you deserve it though? How can I know you haven’t seen anybody else while I was basically dead?” It was a bit of a tough question given that this counted as teasing but at the same time it seemed like something serious.

“I didn’t, I’m glad that you’re back, more than you probably could imagine, I daresay. I just didn’t know you had woken up,” and it was true, because after graduating with class 3Z there was no way he could go to Shinsuke’s parents and say something like “I’m his boyfriend” when he needed to know how he was doing, he would usually convince Matako of asking about Shinsuke’s condition since it would be less suspicious but now that they had parted ways for college it wasn’t something possible anymore.

But here he was, like a ghost that had suddenly presented itself in front of him in the park this afternoon. Bansai still wondered how Shinsuke had taken the loss of an eye it’s just that it didn’t seem like something he wanted to talk about when he had started with their voracious make out session. “Have you fucked anybody else?” Shinsuke outright asked and Bansai immediately expressed his negative. “Look at me,” the smaller man said as he leisurely lowered himself on his partner’s cock, making him sigh and faintly arch his back at the feeling of completion.

Shinsuke moaned once he was fully seated on Bansai’s lap, both of his hands roaming on his lover’s chest, pinching a nipple and making him moan loudly as well. A slow pace was set by the man on top, with deep thrusts that reached all his good places, he had missed this so much, but it was like nothing ever changed, as if all these months in a coma meant nothing. “Your insides are so tight, Shinsuke,” Bansai said, half a moan, half a plea, at the same time the other increased his pace. “You feel really good too.” His lover said, and it made him happy.

Except that suddenly he slowed down his pace and leaned forward to capture his lips in a hungry kiss, Bansai’s hand came to touch the left side of Shinsuke’s face, removing his eyepatch once he found no resistance. “Look at me,” Shinsuke repeated one more time, “I can’t see through it, it’s completely blind.” Indeed, it was pretty obvious once he saw into the injured left eye, abnormally blank, dead. “I don’t think I care about it,” he honestly didn’t care much about Shinsuke’s reaction at his following action so he just proceeded to roll them over so that the smaller man was resting on his back. He didn’t seem to mind since he promptly wrapped his legs around Bansai’s lower back.

The pace was pretty moderate, allowing them both to exchange some kisses every now and then. “I’m just glad you’re still alive, I daresay,” it felt almost like a confession, too cheap even for someone as well-versed with words as Bansai. Shinsuke’s fisted right hand came up to softly punch his partner on the side of his face meanwhile his left hand clung to his broad, sweaty back. “That was lame,” he said, but enjoyed the feeling of Bansai’s thrusts becoming harder and just a little faster, probably out of unspoken embarrassment, he thought.

“Ah… faster…” Shinsuke demanded, clinging onto Bansai’s back like a lifeline, his body was tense, and he knew his release was close. Bansai himself didn’t seem much far from it, panting heavily with his face hidden on the crook of his partner’s neck, feeling at home for the first time in several months.

This is where he belonged.

Shinsuke’s orgasm hit him half unexpectedly, coming untouched between their bodies, with the other thrusting erratically and making him almost whine with oversensitivity once he was down from his high. “I’m coming too,” Bansai warned, almost pulling out but being stopped by Shinsuke’s legs wrapping tightly around him, hands holding his face and his lethargic yet commanding voice spoke to him, “fucking come inside me,” and of course, he couldn’t do much but comply, burying himself deeply on the other’s body, hips twitching, and a loud groan being swallowed by his partner’s lips kissing him, equally groaning at the unfamiliar feeling of warmth flowing inside him.

Bansai could only do as much as move languidly to pull out of Shinsuke’s body, while the other let his legs unwrap from his significant other’s body, but still held him between his arms.

It felt like home.


End file.
